Lithium ion batteries are commonly used in consumer electronic devices, such as laptop and tablet computers, mobile phones, and digital cameras. Rechargeable lithium and lithium-ion batteries are also utilized in automobiles, such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
Therefore, a need exists for alternative batteries that are cost-effective, have a high energy density, or both.